


example

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [30]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Because Nobody's Over THAT Yet, Canon Dialogue, Crew as Family, Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, Ezra’s POV, Force Shenanigans, Heavy Angst, Hero Complex, Jedi Mentality is Toxic, Maybe he dies, Not Technically Canon-Divergent, Post-Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, Purgills - Freeform, Sacrifice, Sacrifice With Uncertain Payoff, Second Person, Self-Sacrifice, Team as Family, The Force, maybe he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Your master sacrificed himself, for her and for you and for the rest of the family you’ve cobbled together from dust and blood and stone.And now it’s time for you to follow in their path, too.|~~~|You've had visions before, and your master explicitly told you that they don't always turn out the way you're expecting them, that they can misguide you.But surprisingly, you're not concerned by the thought of your own death.  After all, he wasn't.





	example

**Author's Note:**

> angst time :,)

You can’t see the future.

You tell them you’ve seen a vision, you know what’ll happen.

You don’t.

You’ve been a serial liar since even before you knew them, but you still don’t know if they just accepted your denials of the torturing thoughts you give yourself when you’ve missed a life (just _one more second,_ that was _all_ that was needed; you still failed) or if they just _know_ the truth, and don’t want to hurt you more by dragging it into the light like a loth-rat from an alley (you’re still _only_ a loth-rat, deep down).

So maybe they’ll believe one more lie.

And if you end up dying, then so what?  Wasn’t that what he was teaching you by throwing himself against the flames that night (her raw scream still echoes in your ears and you could _swear_ you saw his eyes change, go back to what they were before Malachor)?

Sacrifice yourself.

He hasn’t mentioned his grandmaster once, but you meditated once and you just somehow _knew_ he sacrificed himself, for the future of the Order (fat lot of good _that_ did in the long run).

Your own master’s master sacrificed herself, for her Padawan.

Your master sacrificed himself, for her and for you and for the rest of the family you’ve cobbled together from dust and blood and stone.

And now it’s time for you to follow in their path, too.

Their voices are all garbled by the comm, so you start first.  You hardly comprehend what you’re saying, only noticing the pain in your shoulder as your breathing becomes ragged, the strain from holding the admiral and the purgills and the blaster shot all becoming too much (you can’t fall yet).

“...I have to see this through to the end.”

“ _...please!  Get out of there!_ ”

“I can’t do that.

“It’s up to all of you now.

“And remember, the Force will be with you, always.”

(You don’t know what’s going to happen but you know that, whatever it is, the Force will be with you through it.)

(You follow his example.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank the rebels tv tropes page for giving me this idea


End file.
